The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life
by Devil Pops LRDM
Summary: [Traduction d'Amanuensis, OS, slash HPDM, fluff cadeau pour SweetLullaby] Dans la vie de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, un jour est sans conteste resté gravé dans leur mémoire. Il avait bien mal commencé, d'ailleurs... Humour et situations cocasses.


**Titre : **The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life

**Auteur : Amanuensis**.

**Genre : **Humour/Parodie/Romance (enfin… hum ! vous verrez)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, JKR possède cet univers et Amanuensis m'a très gentiment accordé son autorisation pour traduire cet OS.

**Warning/Rating : **Cette fanfiction est un _**slash**_, et le rating est en M, pour situations euh… d'ordre sexuel, et pour le langage…

**Pairings :** HPDM

**Dédicace :** A l'immense, la merveilleuse, la magnifique Paddy… alias SweetLullaby. Ma choupinette d'auteuze qui va avoir un bébé !! (sautille) La miss, plein de poutous à touah, plein de bonheur et tout plein de moments aussi intenses que celui-là, tu l'as bien mérité !

**Note de la traductrice :** Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveaux chapitres, et j'ai l'intention de reprendre mes fictions dès que j'aurais passé tous mes examens. Désolée pour la longue attente, mais entre les cours et mes problèmes médicaux, ça n'a pas été facile de continuer. J'essaye de me faire pardonner en postant cette traduction.

J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour ce oneshot. Il m'a fait littéralement me tordre de rire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez le style d'Amanuensis et ses idées sur le mariage… huhu

La traduction n'a pas été corrigée par ma bêta… mea culpa si vous voyez des fautes.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life**

* * *

« On est censé faire QUOI ? »

« Je crains que les conditions ne soient très claires. »

« On est censé faire QUOI ?! »

« Arrête de m'imiter, Malfoy ! »

« Je vous en prie, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, essayez de vous calmer. Le document est extrêmement ancien, mais la loi est toujours appliquée. »

« Vous PLAISANTEZ ! »

Dumbledore soupira. « Vous êtes responsables de ce qu'il vous arrive, mes très chers jeunes hommes. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez… aucun choix. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres et le blond échangèrent un regard consterné au dessus du vieux parchemin posé sur le bureau du directeur.

« On est censé… SE MARIER ? »

* * *

« La loi a été établie au douzième siècle pour répondre à des problèmes très spécifiques. Malheureusement, vous avez rempli toutes les conditions nécessaires à son application. Draco, je comprends que vous ne songiez qu'à faire une blague en allant voler ses affaires. Il n'empêche que la cape d'invisibilité de Harry a été réduite en cendres alors qu'elle était en votre possession, ce qui vous rend responsable de sa destruction. »

« C'était un accident ! » bouda Malfoy.

« Oh, comme si j'allais avaler ÇA une seule minute ! »

« Ça a été un choc pour toi, Harry, je le sais bien. Mais franchement, aller dérober le Livre des Malédictions Familiales dans la Réserve était particulièrement inapproprié… »

« Spécialement quand on sait que vous prononcez le dialecte runique des Anciens Sorciers comme une merde. » déclara la silhouette sombre appuyée contre le mur, derrière Dumbledore.

« S'il vous plaît, Severus, laissez-moi m'occuper seul de ce problème. » l'admonesta le directeur.

Harry se débrouilla pour avoir l'air à la fois timide et boudeur. Snape, lui, avait gardé son expression habituelle.

Dumbledore poursuivit : « Tu as tenté de lancer à l'héritier des Malfoy le sortilège des Cauchemars Implacables… mais en fait, tu lui as jeté un maléfice de Stérilité Irréversible. »

« Un sort de postérité ? » demanda Harry, complètement déboussolé.

« Stérile, Mr Potter. Le contraire de fertile. Incapable de procréer. Un très, très sérieux maléfice. »

« TU— Mon père va te TUER, Potter ! »

« A l'époque, on condamnait à mort les auteurs de ce genre de délits. Actuellement, on leur retire leur magie. »

« COOL ! Oh, encore mieux ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, la provocation de Harry qui a conduit à la malédiction correspond à l'une des six conditions énumérées par le texte de loi. La cape compte comme un héritage familial, et sa destruction préméditée atténue l'injustice du sort de Stérilité. Légalement, les deux familles peuvent réparer leurs torts en contractant un mariage entre leurs héritiers. »

« FAMILLE ? Je n'ai pas de famille ! Je n'ai même pas de PARENTS ! Si vous voulez marier Malfoy à quelqu'un, allez voir Dudley ! »

Dumbledore poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « De cette manière, les deux maisons seront affectées par la malédiction, étant donné qu'aucun de vous ne pourra se reproduire si l'un des partenaires est stérile. Cette loi a eu un effet très dissuasif sur les sorciers qui tentaient de lancer ce sort. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, visiblement. » conclut-il sévèrement.

« Mais nous — »

« On ne peut pas —»

« Aucun de nous deux n'est — »

« — une FILLE ! » hurlèrent-ils simultanément.

« Oui. Et bien, je suis désolé, mais ça ne change rien. »

« QUOI ! »

« Il n'y a aucune clause l'interdisant. Donner naissance à une descendance n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, il n'y a pas besoin de prendre ça en compte. »

« JE NE FERAIS PAS ÇA ! » s'époumona Harry. « C'est LUI qui a commencé ! Pourquoi devrais-je me… _marier_ — » il le prononça de la même manière que d'autres le mot _éventrer_ – « au sale con qui a commencé ça ? »

« Oh, arrêtez, Potter. » coupa Snape. « Vous avez _tous les deux_ déclenché les hostilités il y a six ans, et vous ne vous êtes jamais calmés. Vous n'avez jamais laissé l'autre tranquille. Je pense que vous récoltez ce que vous _méritez_. Vous vous _valez_ bien. »

« Mais c'est un… un… » A cet instant, Harry surprit toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avec les termes qu'il avait choisi, « … un Serpentard ! »

Snape eut un tic nerveux, sa bouche se crispa.

« OH ! Et je suppose que chez les nobles Gryffondor, on a l'habitude de maudire des familles tous les jours, pas vrai ? » railla Draco. « Arrête de faire le fier, Potter, tu n'as _rien _à dire ! »

« Tu appelles ÇA de la fierté ? ÇA ? C'est pas de la _fierté_, c'est de la _nausée_ ! Si ce n'est pas un complot des Serpentard pour me mettre dans la situation la plus _révoltante_ que j'ai jamais imaginé… »

« TOI ? Je suis un _Malfoy_, pour l'amour du ciel ! Riche, considéré avec respect de par mon nom, beau à en crever, comment _oses_-tu prétendre être dégoutté par cette perspective ? JE SUIS celui qui devrait être répugné par la pensée d'avoir à me lier à un type sans nom, dont l'unique mérite est d'avoir réussi à sauver sa peau. Impressionnant, _vraiment !_ »

Harry ricana. (Chacun put remarquer à quel point cette expression semblait d'un naturel effarant, chez lui.) « Au moins, Malfoy, toutes les personnes qui me connaissent savent que je _tiens ma parole_. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te le faire payer, et il me semble que je l'ai foutrement bien fait ! C'est ça l'honneur d'un Gryffondor en ce qui _te_ concerne, Malfoy. »

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, Harry poursuivit : « Et j'attache une plus grande importance au mariage que tu ne le feras jamais ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'un sort d'infertilité, tu as toujours la trique ; c'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas déjà une DOUZAINE de procès en reconnaissance de paternité intentées contre toi ! »

« C'est un _énorme_ mensonge ! Je suis d'une discrétion _absolue_ ! »

« Est-ce que _ça _veut dire que tu ne prends qu'une seule personne à la fois dans ton lit ? »

« Au moins, je saurais quoi FAIRE pendant ma nuit de noce, espèce de PUCEAU ! »

« C'est FAUX ! Je ne le suis _pas_ ! »

« J'ai horreur de te l'avouer, Potter, mais fantasmer sur MOI quand tu te masturbes n'a RIEN à voir avec coucher avec une autre personne, quel que soit le plaisir que tu en retires ! »

« Je vous demanderais à tous les deux de cesser de vous balancer des ordures dans mon BUREAU ! » vociféra Dumbledore, visiblement à bout. « Vous devez accepter votre sort —»

« — et deviner lequel d'entre vous fera la _mariée_… »

« La ferme, Snape ! » hurlèrent en chœur les deux garçons — et Dumbledore.

« — ou vous serez privés de votre magie le restant de votre existence, et forcés à vivre comme des Cracmols dans le monde magique. C'est… la seule solution. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent essoufflés, et se jetèrent des regards noirs à travers la pièce. L'air était surchargé de haine, et Dumbledore se félicita intérieurement d'avoir songé à confisquer les baguettes de Potter et Malfoy au moment où ils avaient franchi le seuil de sa porte.

« _Parfait._ » trancha Draco. « Très bien. Tu parles de l'honneur des _Gryffondor_, Potter — bien, je vais te montrer ce qu'il en est de l'honneur des _Malfoy_. Je… je… le FERAI. Je le ferai en respectant — »

« Respectant mon _cul_ — »

« — ce que vous me forcez à faire. Même si ça me rend complètement _malade_. »

« Et neuf de la part du juge de Durmstrang ! Oh, bravo Malfoy. On peut te rappeler sur scène, _Hamlet_ ? »

« Non, Potter, je vais finir par TE tuer ! »

« Du calme, espèce de petit maquereau ! Tu veux soutenir l'honneur familial, TU peux porter la robe de mariée ! »

« Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je porte une robe blanche, malade mental ! »

« Oh ! Mais qui a parlé de BLANCHE, espèce de salop ?! »

« _AAAAHHHH !_ » hurla Draco en sautant par dessus le bureau pour atteindre Harry.

« Mr. Malfoy ! Mr. Potter, je vous en prie ! » s'écria Dumbledore alors que Snape se mettait à l'abri. « Pas dans mon… NON ! FAITES ATTENTION À FUMSECK ! »

« Ils feraient mieux de ne pas le blesser, ils auront besoin de lui après ça… » murmura Snape de derrière la Pensine, grimaçant en entendant les os se briser.

* * *

Selon la coutume, les deux étudiants devaient porter une robe, blanche ou autre. Et du blanc. Des robes de cérémonie blanches, des capes blanches au dessus de vêtements noirs furent proposées à Harry et Draco, qui repoussèrent hargneusement toute suggestion.

Ils portèrent du noir pour s'assortir à leur humeur.

Le mariage eut lieu au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'y eut aucune discussion possible : l'héritier des Malfoy n'avait pas le choix, et Harry n'avait pas d'autre préférence… Il fut encouragé à ramener tous ceux qu'il voulait. Il menaça ses amis de mort, et leur interdit l'accès au château jusqu'à ce que Hermione le fasse changer d'avis. Selon elle, il ne pouvait pas laisser les invités des Malfoy croire qu'il était insignifiant, et pire, laisser Draco penser qu'il était effrayé. Il donna carte blanche à Hermione pour les invitations.

Ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva en train de déclarer « Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » devant la grande majorité des Gryffondor, du personnel de Poudlard et de deux cents autres amis et parents des Malfoy.

Dumbledore — qu'ils avaient forcés à diriger la cérémonie en lui affirmant c'était lui qui les avait obligés à plonger et qu'ils le tenaient pour personnellement responsable — eut des difficultés avec la conclusion traditionnelle du rituel :

« Faites que l'union de ces deux sorciers soit durable — endurable surtout… et heureuse — il faudrait éviter que ça ne se termine par un meurtre… et bénie par une descendan— oh _zut_, laissez tomber. Vous pouvez embras— » Il s'arrêta net et passa une main sur ses yeux. « Je suis un vieil homme qui ne devrait pas avoir à faire ce genre de choses. Vous êtes mariés. »

Lucius Malfoy, hébété, passa le restant de la réception à boire, marmottant encore et encore « Le Survivant. Pas la Survivante, non, ç'aurait pu être une fille, n'est-ce pas. Le Survivant. Que Dieu nous aide… »

De l'autre côté, Narcissa Malfoy était la courtoisie faite femme. Elle souhaita la bienvenue à tous avec grâce, accepta de ne _rien_ mettre au-dessus de la pièce montée, et affirma à Harry qu'il était particulièrement séduisant dans son costume. Le Gryffondor la remercia alors d'être aussi agréable.

Malheureusement, il fallut qu'elle ruine tout : « Mais c'est tout naturel, Harry. Vous êtes notre gendre, désormais. »

Etonnamment, et contrairement à toutes leurs habitudes, le groupe des Serpentard restait totalement silencieux. Draco leur avait annoncé que Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'ordre de jeter des horreurs innommables à la première personne qui plaisanterait sur le mariage, le sexe, les chambres à coucher, les bébés, les lunes de miel, la paix domestique, les violences conjugales, les malédictions familiales, les réunions de famille, les familles en général, ou qui ferait des gestes à table qui n'étaient pas exclusivement liés à la nourriture. Crabbe et Goyle avaient récemment réussi à maîtriser le maléfice de Paralysie Permanente, qui n'avait aucun contre-sort connu… ils étaient particulièrement disciplinés.

Ils ne respectèrent pratiquement aucune des traditions moldues ou sorcières. Harry et Draco n'eurent pas à danser ensemble, ni à manger la part de gâteau de l'autre. Ce qui était une bonne chose, même si l'envie les démangeait de se les balancer à la figure. Le verre de vin qu'ils devaient boire ensemble ne posa pas problème : ils n'avaient pas à se trouver au même endroit pour ça. Le seul point critique fut de savoir lequel des deux l'aurait en premier. Chacun d'eux craignait que l'autre ne l'empoisonne discrètement, ou même publiquement. Finalement, Sirius menaça de battre son filleul s'il ne se contrôlait pas et jeta un charme de Propreté sur la coupe quand ce fut le tour de Harry, pour avoir la paix.

La dispute la plus violente qui menaça de finir en pugilat, fut celle concernant le bouquet. Hermione insista sur le fait que rompre avec les traditions apportait la malchance (Harry savait fort bien pourquoi elle s'obstinait, vu la manière dont elle fixait Ron), et la grande majorité des invités s'était ralliée à la jeune femme. Ni Harry ni Draco ne voulaient faire de concessions ; ils savaient pertinemment que celui qui lancerait le bouquet l'enfoncerait dans la gorge de son époux. Au moment où allait débuter la quatrième bagarre entre les nouveaux mariés (qui allait se solder comme d'habitude par un _Oculus Reparo_), Snape résolut le litige en s'emparant des fleurs, chuchotant quelque chose à propos de comment il pourrait utiliser à la fois des pétales de Roses de Dragon et l'âme d'un nourrisson la prochaine fois qu'il concocterait l'Elixir de Mort Chocolatée. Le professeur de potions sortit avec le bouquet, et Lupin ne compta pas jusqu'à trois avant de courir après lui.

Lorsque George aborda Narcissa Malfoy et lui demanda quand commençait le karaoké (l'aristocrate prouva alors que sa pâleur pouvait encore être accentuée, sa souffrance fut visible de loin), Harry jugea qu'il ne supporterait plus cette farce une minute supplémentaire.

Hélas, cela impliquait qu'il n'avait plus qu'un endroit où se rendre.

Et cela englobait le fait que Draco devait le suivre.

* * *

« Je prends le lit. »

« _Je _prends le lit. »

« _Je_ le prends. Je ne dors pas sur ce petit truc répugnant. »

« Ça s'appelle un divan, espèce de crétin inculte. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est parfait. Je prendrais le canapé. Il est trop étroit pour que tu songes à te glisser sous mes couvertures et faire quoique ce soit avec moi, ce qui risque d'arriver si _je_ prends le lit ! »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? »

« Tu m'as entendu, Malfoy. Je me réveillerai avec ta tête entre mes jambes avant même d'avoir le temps de rêver que je t'étrangle ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu penses que j'ai envie de TOI ? »

« Oh, ne nie pas ÇA. Je crois toujours que tu as tout manigancé ! Où Dumbledore a-t-il trouvé ce document, hein ? Glissé sous sa porte le jour suivant ta malédiction, étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

« MOI. Tu penses que j'ai fait ça pour TOI ? »

« Arrête de jouer l'innocent, Malfoy. »

« Oh ! J'en ai assez. Je n'aurais pas envie de TOI si tu étais badigeonné de miel et si j'étais une fourmilière ! »

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais des fantasmes bizarres, espèce de pervers ! Tu comptais m'utiliser sexuellement, m'attacher ou quoi ? »

« TU N'ES PAS UN DE MES FANTASMES ! »

« Non, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu m'as ramené dans ta CHAMBRE, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? Tu me rends malade. »

Draco saisit les épaules de Harry et le jeta violemment contre un mur. « JE N'AI RIEN PLANIFIE, ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! Je n'ai aucun désir pour toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une petite prude avec un balai coincé dans le cul, qui ne saurait pas baiser même avec quelqu'un couvert de crème fouettée et de cerises. Et NON, ça n'est PAS un autre de mes fantasmes sur toi, demeuré ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas baisé tout ce qui bouge à Poudlard comme TOI que je — »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? »

« Tu sais, la dernière rumeur que j'ai entendu, c'était que Miss Teigne et le Choixpeau Magique commençaient à être nerveux parce que c'est tout ce qui te RESTAIT ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais eu TOI ! Ne cherche pas d'excuses, Potter, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu FERAIS si on couchait ensemble ! »

« Mon CUL que je ne saurais pas ! »

L'expression de Draco se transforma en un rictus vicieux et triomphant. « Oh ! J'ai compris, maintenant ! Harry Potter, fierté de Gryffondor, cherche à dissimuler le fait qu'il n'a de talent qu'avec un balai et une baguette… Entre nous, c'est ce qu'on appelle des symboles phalliques ! »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Harry s'extirpa de la poigne de Draco et le repoussa aussi brutalement qu'il le put. Le Serpentard s'affala au sol, son crâne sauvé de justesse par l'épais tapis persan — même si un bruit sourd se fit entendre lors du choc — Harry au-dessus de lui. « Si j'avais voulu de toi, tu n'aurais pas réussi à faire fonctionner une _seule_ de tes neurones quand j'en aurais eu fini avec toi ! »

« Bouge de là, Potter ! »

« Si je n'avais qu'un infime intérêt pour toi, tu serais déjà en train de gémir mon nom tellement fort qu'ils t'entendraient tous, même avec le karaoké ! »

« IL N'Y A PAS DE KARAOKE, ESPECE DE SALE PROLO ! »

« PARFAIT ! ILS T'ENTENDRONT ENCORE _MIEUX_ ! »

Harry appuya sa bouche contre celle de Draco comme s'il voulait étouffer le blond avec ses lèvres et devenir ainsi veuf en un temps record. Semblant penser la même chose, son mari laissa s'échapper un bruit paniqué : « MMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour mordre, et Harry en profita pour enfoncer si loin sa langue dans la gorge de Draco que celui-ci eut un haut-le-cœur. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de virer l'intrus de sa cavité buccale. Il gargouilla furieusement sous le choc, avec l'impression horrible qu'il allait vomir à tout moment.

Lorsque la tête de Harry se décrocha des lèvres du blond, son instinct lui dit de se mettre hors de portée, ce qui le sauva probablement. Aussitôt libéré, Draco se précipita en avant et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent à quelques millimètres du nez du Gryffondor, sa mâchoire claquant comme un piège à loup.

« Si tu réessayes… ! »

Une fois encore, Harry sourit moqueusement. « Tu as _peur_, Malfoy ? »

« Tu rêv— » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. « Tu vas crever, Potter ! Je me moque de savoir qu'on va devoir t'enterrer dans le caveau familial des Malfoy, si c'est le prix à payer ! »

« Si je dois mourir— » le brun immobilisa de nouveau les épaules de son mari contre le tapis (un autre bruit se fit entendre quand la tête de Draco heurta le sol) « alors je ne mourrai PAS vierge ! »

« PUTAIN, JE _SAVAIS_ QUE — MMPH ! »

Les lèvres écrasées entre ses dents et la bouche de son époux à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir réduit en purée, Draco donna un coup de pied à son agresseur et le mordit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il l'avait frappé (les évènement qui suivirent lui prouvèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas du bas-ventre), mais Harry laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et desserra sa prise. Le Serpentard profita de ce moment pour lever ses bras et éloigna Harry de son corps.

Il explosa. « Alors tu t'es préservé pour moi finalement, Potter ! » gronda-t-il en se redressant sur ses jambes. « Oh ! J'ADORE ça ! Je pourrais te sacrifier à un démon maintenant, au milieu du lit ! En fait, je crois que je vais le faire ! Le démon s'appelle _Draco Malfoy_, et la seule arme que je compte utiliser est celle avec laquelle je suis NÉ ! »

Harry s'essuya le sang qui gouttait de sa lèvre et se releva, une expression prédatrice au visage, ses cheveux noirs en désordre et ses doigts incurvés comme des serres. Draco dut admettre qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait au vampire de ses fantasmes. « Je vais m'enfoncer en toi, sale petit bâtard suffisant ! »

« J'aimerais te voir ESSAYER ! »

Harry chargea.

Mais le blond s'y était préparé. Son mari se jeta contre lui, agrippa ses bras de nouveau, et Draco se tourna de telle sorte que leur élan les entraîne en arrière. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, ils atterrirent sur le sommier du lit, hurlant comme des experts en kung fu qui essaieraient de pousser l'autre à l'abandon.

Le Serpentard se positionna au-dessus de Harry, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à ses bras et roula sur lui-même en usant de l'inertie, puis Draco usa du même stratagème et ils firent un nouveau tour complet. Brusquement, le couple s'écrasa au sol en criant, avant de reprendre leurs galipettes sauvages. Au bout du compte, Harry poussa un hurlement.

« Arrête d'essayer de te mettre sur moi, merde ! »

« Que— NON ! Toi D'ABORD ! »

« Oh, ne me fait pas le coup, espèce de fouine soumise ! »

« Je suis soumis ? _JE SUIS _le dominé ?! »

« FOUTRE OUI, TU L'ES ! » s'époumona Harry, une main contre la gorge de Draco, l'autre tentant d'ouvrir la braguette du pantalon de son adversaire. « Je vais te baiser si profondément que tu me supplieras de le faire ENCORE ! »

« MON ŒIL ! » Malfoy alla immédiatement au contact de Harry. « Je vais t'ouvrir comme une boite de THON ! » _(Ndlt : la classe, la romance… huhu)_

Il fit descendre le pantalon de son mari en dessous de ses hanches. A cet instant, leurs actions concordaient avec leurs plans respectifs, et leur coopération momentanée les déconcerta quelque peu, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partiellement déshabillés. Alors Harry fit pression sur le cou de Draco avant d'installer son genou entre les jambes du blond, espérant ainsi les écarter. Celui-ci répliqua avec un coup de poing qui fit voler les lunettes du Survivant, puis empoigna ses cheveux. Harry se pencha alors en arrière, poussant un cri.

« On VOIT maintenant qui se fait dominer ! » le nargua Draco alors qu'il grimpait sur le brun, ouvrant brutalement sa chemise. Les boutons-pression facilitèrent le travail, il n'eut pas à forcer. Voulant se venger, Harry tira sur celle de son époux et fit de même.

« Attends que je révèle à tout le monde le fait que Harry Potter était puceau pour sa nuit de noces ! Et qu'il m'a supplié d'être GENTIL avec lui ! » gloussa le Serpentard sur un ton démentiel. Il saisit le col de chemise de Harry par derrière, et le repoussa suffisamment pour pouvoir maintenir les bras de Harry par les coudes. Entre ça et son cuir chevelu martyrisé par Draco, Harry se sentit soudainement en très mauvaise posture.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond. « Traite-moi durement. »

Draco cilla et le dévisagea. « Quoi ? »

Harry se lécha les lèvres. « Ne sois pas gentil. Je veux que ce soit brutal. Prends-moi fort, Draco. »

Un sourire radieux fit lentement surface sur le visage du Serpentard tandis que sa prise sur les cheveux bruns se relâchait —

— Harry en profita pour lui donner un coup de tête, avant de se tourner et de se positionner sur les hanches de son époux, qui avait lâché ses manches. Il s'égosilla alors sur une note triomphante : « AH ! Tu es TOMBÉ dans le panneau, abruti ! »

Son front l'élançait, mais Draco n'abandonnerait pas. Il se débattit pour s'extirper de dessous Harry et reprendre l'avantage. Il se tortilla, roua de coups tous les endroits qu'il pouvait pour atteindre son mari, qui usait exactement de la même tactique de son côté. Tous deux se battaient, mordaient et hurlaient afin d'être celui qui pourrait faire voir de toutes les couleurs à l'autre.

Les adolescents commençaient à ressentir des brûlures un peu partout, à force de se trémousser sur le tapis rêche.

« Maudit— sois —tu — Draco, » haleta Harry, grimaçant tandis que le blond maintenait sa gorge, « je te jure… que par tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré— » il repoussa le Serpentard, « je vais faire de toi ma pute avant la moitié de la nuit ! »

« Tu es ma pute personnelle depuis le jour de notre rencontre, Potter ! N'essaye pas de changer les choses MAINTENANT ! »

Ils restèrent à genoux, face à face, se préparant pour le prochain round tout en respirant lourdement.

« Déclare forfait maintenant et je serai délicat avec toi. » dit Draco, souriant toujours aussi sadiquement.

« Oh ! C'est TOUJOURS délicat avec toi, Malfoy. _Je _te baiserai si brutalement que je te transpercerai, mais tu me supplieras et tu m'en demanderas plus. »

« Tu sais ce qui va t'arrêter ? » révéla Draco, pris d'une soudaine inspiration. « Je vais _pleurer_. Si tu tentes de mettre ta petite marionnette en moi— »

« Tu viens juste de te SUCER LES LÈVRES, espèce de gigolo ! »

« — alors je me mettrais à PLEURER. Je sangloterais : ''Non, Harry, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !'' et tu vas débander tellement vite que tu croiras que je t'ai donné un coup de genou ! Ensuite on verra qui domine ! »

La bouche du Survivant s'incurva, et le rictus qu'il lui lança suffit à faire déglutir Draco.

« Tu ne savais pas, hein ?… Personne ne t'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de la Répartition, à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau Magique a voulu m'envoyer à _Serpentard_, Malfoy. »

« _Toi ?_ »

« C'est ça. Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez vicieux pour ce défi ? Je te _promets_, Malfoy, qu'une fois que tu te mettras à pleurnicher, je ne te laisserai pas t'_arrêter_. »

« Espèce d'enculé. Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde. Tu pues tellement le Gryffondor que tu pourrais aussi bien porter l'armure de Godric. »

« Alors allonge-toi, Malfoy, et commence à geindre. _On verra bien._ »

« Oh non, si je suis en dessous de toi ça sera parce que tu m'auras vaincu. Tu ne feras PAS de moi ta putain ! »

« Idem pour moi. »

Ils se fixèrent du regard, prêts à l'attaque mais toujours à bout de souffle.

« Très bien. » Les yeux de Draco se réduirent à deux fentes, et il sourit. « J'ai trouvé. Il y a un flacon de lubrifiant dans le premier tiroir de la table de nuit, Potter. Le premier qui suppliera l'autre SERA le dominé. »

L'expression de Harry était tout simplement sadique. « Tu commences ! »

Grondant et se griffant comme deux tigres, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en même temps.

* * *

« Aaaaaaghhh— _allez_ Malfoy, _dis_-le ! »

« Jamaiiiis… »

« Je suis presque totalement en toi, Malfoy, et ça _me _fait MAL, putain de merde ! _Dis_-le !! »

« JAMAIIIIIIIS… ! »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ça _en premier _? »

« Ta gueule et continue de sucer ! Oh mon _dieu_, juste _là !_ »

* * *

« Tu m'as MORDU ! »

« Tu as AIMÉ ça ! »

« C'est pas le problème, espèce de PORC ! »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu… »

« C'est bon, Harry… »

« Oh mon _dieu_… »

« Avoue-le, Harry, la mienne est plus grosse. »

« Tu as besoin de MES lunettes, imbécile… oh, ne t'arrête _pas…_ »

* * *

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais jouir _maintenant_ ?! Ok, apporte-moi ma ceinture ! Serre les DENTS, merde !... Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais te LEVER ? A genoux !... maintenant RETOURNE-TOI ! »

« Oh, oh oui ! J'ai été un mauvais garçon, un mauvais attrapeur, oh _oui…_ »

* * *

« Dis mon nom, putain ! Dis mon nom ! »

« Potter, je ne me souviens même plus de _mon _nom. Oh, putain de merde, fais ça _encore… _! »

* * *

« Ok, c'est bon Harry, tu gagnes. S'il te plaît. Je suis la pute. Je l'admets, je le suis. Arrête, s'il te plait. Je t'en _supplie_ ! »

« Et comment ! Tu as eu le droit à six fois et je n'en ai eu que quatre. JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUI EST UNE PUTAIN ! Il m'en reste encore trois ! »

« OhdieutoutpuissanttuezmoiTOUTDESUITE ! »

« La ferme et embrasse-moi, petite chipie ! »

* * *

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Narcissa prit sa baguette et lança un charme de sobriété sur son époux, qui avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains et tentait d'ignorer les bruits étouffés de l'étage. Lucius cilla alors que les effets de l'alcool s'estompaient.

Sa femme s'agenouilla devant lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa sauvagement sur la bouche.

« Ils sont… plutôt inspirés, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

Avant de se précipiter dans leur chambre à coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les elfes de maison jouèrent à 'pierre papier ciseaux' pour savoir qui aurait le privilège d'offrir le petit-déjeuner aux jeunes mariés, devant l'entrée de leur suite.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu. »

« Mmph… Potter ? »

« Oh mon dieu. Regarde cette chambre… ce vase était un héritage ? »

« Non, c'est une horreur que les Lestrange ont offert à ma mère. »

« Et le miroir ? »

« Qu'il aille se faire voir. Je suis marié avec toi pour toujours ; sept ans de malheur, c'est _rien_ à côté. »

« Et ce gros truc de thé chinois ? »

« _ON A CASSÉ LE SAMOVAR ?! _Oh MERDE, on a laissé s'échapper l'esprit frappeur ! »

« Draco, un poltergeist n'aurait pas pu faire la MOITIÉ des dégâts qu'on a causé la nuit dernière. Oh mon dieu… ! »

« Tu as raison. On s'en fout. » Il attrapa le menton de son amant avant de l'embrasser ; Harry y répondit avec passion.

Mettant un terme à leur baiser, ils se fixèrent un instant. Le silence devint gênant.

« Ecoute, Malfoy… » débuta Harry.

Draco secoua la tête. « Tu devrais cesser de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais. » déclara-t-il, l'embrassant de nouveau pour faire bonne mesure. « C'est aussi ton nom, à présent. »

Harry s'extirpa de son étreinte. « Mon CUL que ça l'est ! »

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. « Si tu crois que je vais me faire appeler Draco _Potter_ ?! Même pas en RÊVE ! »

« JE… NE SUIS _PAS… _UN _MALFOY !_ »

« AH OUAIS ? Quand l'esprit frappeur de la famille viendra te botter le cul à toi _aussi_, tu verras ! »

« Après la nuit dernière, j'ai tout vu ! Il ne risque pas de me choquer ! Est-ce qu'il utilise sa LANGUE comme TU le fais ? »

« Je ne parlerais pas si j'étais toi ! Depuis quand tu craques pour les régimes hyper-protéinés, Harry _Malfoy _? »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Devant leur porte, les deux elfes de maison finalistes du jeu de 'Pierre Papier Ciseaux' sursautèrent tandis que de l'autre côté de la cloison, des bruits de verre brisé se faisaient entendre, accompagnés de rugissements de rage.

… qui moins de deux minutes plus tard se changèrent en gémissements d'extase.

* * *

Très vite, il a été établi que rien de fragile ne devait plus orner les appartements de l'héritier des Malfoy. Et ce aussi longtemps que Draco Malfoy et sa moitié restaient en vie.

Même après leur cinquantième anniversaire de mariage, les sons étouffés d'objets balancés contre le mur gardèrent la même signification : le matin suivant, la table du petit-déjeuner était toujours illuminée par deux sourires satisfaits.

—_**FIN.**_

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette traduction ?

Elle valait le coup, ou pas ?

Un gros bisou à vous pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine !

Lindou.

PS : Vous pensez que je mérite une review ? (regard à la Chat Potté)


End file.
